<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>God Complex by indiavolowetrust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967084">God Complex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiavolowetrust/pseuds/indiavolowetrust'>indiavolowetrust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests / Gifts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiavolowetrust/pseuds/indiavolowetrust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the human had a literal God complex? A collection of speculative works.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests / Gifts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. “A long time ago, I had a dream where you gave up the possibility of ruling the world for me. But that’s all it was. A dream.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You go completely mad with power, manipulate Mammon so much that he turns into an irreversible form of his demon form, and take over the Devildom.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A long time ago, I had a dream where you gave up the possibility of ruling the world for me.” You stroke the feathers of the crow demon, smiling. He warbles in response. “But that’s all it was. A dream.”</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Perhaps it was wrong of you, really, to push him so far. Perhaps you had twisted something in him so deeply that he could not come back to a lucid state, dragging his conscience far past the human-like manner in which you had first met him -- but you cannot deny that this state is much, much easier to control. You cannot deny that this wretched state suits your needs much better. Mammon may never return to the lucidity that had made his character so definable, that wonderfully inane state, but the convenience of having forced him into this state also acts as a way to ease your doubts. If he can no longer speak in anything vaguely similar to the human tongue, then surely he cannot suffer in any manner that a human would.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Perhaps you even like him this way.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The crow beast that was once Mammon is curled up at your feet, too pleased at being near his master. After all, that is the only pleasure he knows at this point, is it not? He is but an instrument for your own ends. And so you sit quite comfortably in the throne that once belonged to the demon prince, lounge in the castle that had once belonged to the demon family, and bask in the lands that are now yours to rule. The demons who had once ridiculed you for your humanity now tremble beneath your gaze. The hellbeasts that had once dared to attack now look upon you with reverence. The rulers of the other realms now bring you tribute with a snap of your fingers, bowing their heads in respect.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You had been pulled into the Devildom not entirely of your own will, quite vexed with the situation, but it was the beauty of that insidious, golden throne before you that had immediately occupied your attention. Its carved hellbeasts and golden sheen had been nothing but wondrous, enrapturing, and entirely enthralling. You had fallen in love at first sight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mammon warbles a bit at your feet, nudging his monstrous beak into your palm. He evidently requires more attention.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, come here, my sweet,” you croon, drawing him closer. He clicks his beak in delight, and his magnificent, massive body does its best to curl into you as you lounge upon the throne. “Look how beautiful you are now,” you tease him, gazing into his bestial eyes. “Much better than running after riches and trinkets, isn’t it?  Much, much better. In fact, I think you’re a little happier this way. And to think all it took was a kiss here, a touch there, maybe even embracing you now and then. Aren’t you ashamed to betray your brothers like that? Don’t you just feel horrible for stealing away that grimoire?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Of course he doesn’t -- or at least, not anymore. The crow beast that had once been Mammon only sings unintelligibly, as true crows are wont to do, and you sigh. It is at times like this that you wish you had allowed him to keep a bit of his intelligence.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The great doors to the throne room open. You look in the direction with irritation. A page steps in, bows deeply, and unrolls a scroll before you. You tap your fingers against the throne -- your throne -- with impatience.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It appears that there has been a disturbance in the seventh circle of Hell,” announces the page, reading from the scroll. “If you would so desire, we could --”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, yes, yes, it’s fine,” you interrupt him. You turn to the crow beast, who only stares up at you in adoration. “Go. You know what to do.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It takes Mammon a few moments to stand to his feet, given his rather curled position. Thankfully, he sets off quite quickly. You smile at that: while Lucifer may have been ultimately the strongest of the brothers, his pride would have made him much more difficult to control. Lucifer would have been nothing but a liability. Out of all the powerful demons to twist beyond comprehension, to coerce to devour and eliminate the others, Mammon was the most obvious choice. As the demon that had fallen for you so deeply at first, he was also the easiest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You give the page a withering glance, waving him off. It is all it takes for him to scurry from the throne room, and once more you are treated to wonderful, blissful silence.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You may have eliminated the long-standing royalty of the Devildom, taken each of the brothers’ power and essence for your own, and estranged yourself from your own humanity -- but you cannot help but laugh at what you had once thought were lofty ambitions.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You are the true ruler of the Devildom now, and life is very, very good.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "I need you to tell me how you really feel about me. I can't wait all my life for you to love me. Unlike you, I am not eternal."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You trick and devour all the brothers in your search for immortality. The only one you have spared is Mammon, whom you have imprisoned beneath the castle of the Devildom.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>“I need you to tell me how you really feel about me, Mammon.” Your voice is brittle, hoarse, but the stiffness that comes onto Mammon’s shoulders is all that you need to know. Despite this -- or perhaps because you are truly only a weak, fickle human at heart -- you persist. “I can’t wait all my life for you to love me. Unlike you, I’m not an immortal. I’m not eternal.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The light of the false moon streams from far above. You have done well to ensure that he would never escape from the castle prison. The first time he had escaped had been a mistake on your part, as you had merely forgotten to whisper-lock his shackles. The second time had been the mistake of a particularly empathetic guard, whom you had made sure to eliminate the moment you had Mammon in your clutches again. The third time had been a true test of will on Mammon’s part, given that he had lulled you into a sense of security through patience -- but you will not allow him to do so again. The long scars on the nape of your neck and back would attest to that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mammon shifts in his shackles. The sounds of clanking chains cause him to wince -- perhaps a conditioned response now -- and he regards you with a pitiable gaze.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If I tell you I love you,” he asks, “will you let me go? Will you set me free?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Would you be telling the truth?” you counter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He is quiet at that. It is a habit that has long vexed you, of course: the Mammon that you had once known would have never been so compliant. So quiet and obedient. But perhaps that is a side effect of slaying his brothers. A mere consequence of murdering the royal family for the throne. Before you had shown Mammon your true colors, your thirst for absolute power and immortality, the crow demon had acted as if he were a lovesick puppy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yet how could he blame you for acting in such a manner? How could he fault you for simply desiring immortality? Even he must know of the insatiable curiosity that drives human nature. And, once upon a time, he had gladly turned against his brothers to help you in achieving your goal. He hadn’t known it at the time, of course, being Mammon -- but surely he must have had some hint at what you would do. You had satisfied his greed of possessing you in exchange for his aid. Surely that was enough.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And you had spared him. When you had torn apart his brothers and swallowed what remained of their souls for your own, you had let him live. All you had needed to do was tear apart Mammon in turn, and yet -- and yet you could not. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Perhaps that stands as proof of some vestige of your humanity. Some remaining shred of goodness.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mammon’s silence cuts deeper than any affront or slight he could have hurled at you. Speaks greater than any lie he could have tried to conjure. The demon simply turns away from you -- as much as he can, anyway, considering his confined state -- and stares into the darkness of his cell, refusing to answer. The shackles and chains shift against one another, producing the only sound in the room. It echoes against the walls of the cell.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t,” he says, keeping his tone level. “I don’t love you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You catch it, then. You catch it and you recognize it, even as it flashes in his eyes for only the briefest of moments. Even as the shadows cast over his visage, swallowing the emotion. Mammon has turned much too slowly to disguise it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Anger.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You hum. “I see.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And so you pace back to the exit of the cell. The great door closes with a rattle behind you, leaving Mammon in isolation once more, and you begin to make your way back into the upper reaches of the castle. Breaking him is a slow process, you know that much, but it is one that you must endure. If only for your own satisfaction. You will wait until he can do nothing but love you before taking his soul for your own. You will stand by until he begs for some release from his quiet torment. He will break eventually, and you will be there to watch with pleasure as he does. While you can no longer explain why you desire him to want you as he once did, you have long abandoned logical reasoning in the matter. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You know what happens when a beast is pushed too far. Perhaps you shall try another day.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Feel free to request a certain scenario or prompt in the comments, if you would like.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>